Starlight Celebration 2014
Starlight Celebration: (12/11/2014) Break out the vintage rolanberry and prepare for festive cheer, for the Starlight Celebration is upon us! As soft white flakes flutters down from the clouded sky above, let's take the time appreciate all the season has to bring. The M.H.M.U. has cobbled together wonderful treats for adventurers, as has become standard fare in recent years-and this time around there's something even more special! Piqued your interest, have I? But you know how cagey those moogles can be-"Surely you shan't strive to strangle these stupendous secrets from us?" But the Magic Paradise Weekly has other plans in mind. Join their most "standout" novice journalist as she attempts yet another mission to wrest the scoop from the puffballs' furry grasp. ------------------------------------------ "Okay, listen-wisten up, rookie journalist Jemimi!" "Listening-wistening, Konana!" "Your task-should you choose to accept it, which you will-is to discover what treasure-weasures await adventurers chomping at the bit for holiday cheer!" "Y-yes, of course! Understood!" "This is the perfectaru chance to get down into the trenches with an official project all your own and take the next step on the path to reporting glory!" "I'm ready!" "But be warned-I won't let the Magic Paradise Weekly be derided as full of two-bitaru hacks just because you dredge up information that we've all known for weeks." "Two-bit hacks-wacks? Did someone call us that?" "Unfortunately...and by 'us,' I mean mostly-wostly 'me.'" "But how-" "And if that's what they're calling me, just think of the snickering-wickering that goes on behind your back!" "Whaaaaaat!? But, wait...me? What do you mean-wean?" "Don't sweataru the small stuff, Jemimi, and get your rear in gear! This could be your big break!" "Going!" The blood rushed to Jemimi's head as thoughts of fame and glory swirled about her petite skull. Chances like this don't pop up twice! Never again would she have to play dress-up and attempt to slink around unnoticed-this time, she was going to conduct and actual interview! Jemimi's repeated request for interviews finally wore down the foreman of the Mog Workshop, and the day for hard-hitting journalism had finally come. Round and round the hands of the clock spun, but Jemimi's perseverance bore certain fruit, as she caught him coming back from his afternoon tea. They exchanged the usual pleasantries-"How's business?" "Perfectly passable, kupo."-before Jemimi settled down to official begin her questioning. But if the lower-ranking moogles were tight-lipped, the same went double for managerial staff. "I refuse to relay any explicit entries or implicit information about the Starlight Celebration," he stated curtly. If he isn't about to take the bait, Jemimi reasoned, perhaps some groveling is in order. "But, please! You don't know the horrible-worrible things that Konana will do to me if I go back empty-handed!" Jemeimi opened up her tightly-hemmed leather purse and removed a strange rod with an iridescent pearl on the end of it. "What's that curious contraption?" Hook, line, and sinker, she thought. As could only be expected from one with a penchant for tinkering with things, the moogle found himself enthralled with the idea of exploring the workings of the unknown. The rod gave forth a faint whirring sound accompanied by a tiny yet confident voice: "Now, Jemimi, while his guard-wuard is down! Sink your teeth into the facts!" "Is this...a linkpearl, kupo?" "Konana made it for me! If I hold it out like this and focus-wocus reeeally hard, she can hear everything I say and turn it into a fascinating manuscript!" "I told you, my quill can't move that fastaru!" Jemimi's secret weapon was none other than a linkpearl wand, which she had taken to calling a "mylink." Who knows what the Tarutaru could have been thinking when she came up with such a ridiculous nickname. The foreman's shoulders slumped in resignation. "What a troublesome Tarutaru you are...but you could whinge and whine all week and I wouldn't spill the secrets." "But you've just got to-" "Tough treants. I'm busy as a bee, so bye-bye." "Pleeeeeease!" Jemimi, upset but undeterred, stalked the foreman all through the workshop. She absolutely had to uncover something, or it was curtains for her-and once the foreman entered the off-limits area, all her hopes would be dashed. As the doors opened, she could hear two artisans quarreling above the din as they burst out. "That fatal flaw in your pathetic prop renders it undeniably unsalvageable!" The pom-pomed moogle, his face wrinkled with age, shoved a green ball-like object into the hands of his younger associate. "I constructed this creation specifically to spec! Your debilitating designs undermined its unity!" "You just can't comprehend its clear charm! Here, hold it! It simply stinks!" The green lump was bigger the the moogle's petite hands, and even Jemimi could see that all the malformed protuberances made it totally unwieldy. Come to think of it, haven't I see-ween something like that over on the western continent? Jemimi pondered. "...It is hard to hold." "So fix it, fast!" "Redesigning this piece of property posthaste is impossible! We won't meet our marks!" "I'm loath to let loose such atrocious abominations on..." "Excuse-wuse me? May I have a moment?" Jemimi, never one to be deterred by the rules of decorum, thrust herself into the conversation, mylink sticking straight out of her left hand. "So, what are you working on there? Something for the Starlight-warlight Celebration?" "Interloping interviewer! Don't bother my brethren when they're busy!" The workers started at the magic linkpearl wand, whose round appendage was practically poking them in the pom-pom. That smooth spherical design...it was absolutely divine! "Postively perfect!" "What is?" "Yes, let's go with this design, kupo!" "Well, I, uh...what about the items-witems you are...? Hey! Gimme a look at that green thing!" The workers gathered their wits about them just long enough to dash back into the restricted part of the workshop, where Jemimi could no longer reach them. "Drataru and dang it! Now what do I do?" "Jemimi! What're you standing-wanding around for?" She almost had the secrets of the moogle workshop in her clutches, only to have them snatched away at the last moment. The Tarutaru let out a soft sigh. "Come here, kupo." "Foreman? Can I help you?" "I'll supply you with a scoop that'll steal the show." "A scoop-woop?" "You aided my associates with a precious problem, so I'll show you something special." "Meaning?" "Meaning I'll provide you with our plans. Just agree to keep it under wraps until Starlight, kupo."" "O-of course!" "You did it, Jemimi!" "I've finally-winally got the story of the year!" The smile on Jemimi's face was as crisp as a bright winter's morn. -------------------------------------------- Event Schedule Thursday, December 18, 2014 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, December 31 at 7:00 a.m. Nab presents held hostage by nefarious goblins! The moogles are all in a tizzy-goblins have filched some of their most prized presents and furnishings! Have mercy on the little fluff balls and wrest them back for the good of Vanadiel! But don't go unprepared-speak to moogles in the following locations to hear all about this most devious of plots. Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Markets / Windurst Waters (north side) Moogles will reward their saviors with a special leafkin bopper. Show it off to your friends or go adventuring and play whack-a-meeble-the choice is yours! * If you find yourself stuck and unable to clinch victory from the jaws of defeat, try speaking to the moogles again-they just might have some hints for you. If that doesn't work, you can also team up with a bunch of friends-the more the merrier, and the more likely you'll be able to nab some gifts! ---------------------------------------------- As an addition reward, get your hands on the frosty cap, a high quality version of the snowman cap! Synthesize a snowman cap with a little something wintry and find the right recipe to bring a hint of wintry cheer this Starlight Celebration! * Normal quality snowman caps may be purchased at special shops set up specifically for the event. Read on for details. -------------------------------------------------- Past Rewards Previous Starlight Celebration rewards can be obtained at the following locations 1) Games for the Willing and Able! Games for the Willing and Able! During the Starlight Celebration, special minigames will be available for adventurers to enjoy. To the victor goes the spoils-items, synthesis materials to create an orchestrion, and sheet music key items to be used with it. Southern San d'Oria (Spot the Difference) / Port Bastok (Chocobo Treasure Chests) / Windurst Woods (Job Guessing-Wessing Booth) Read on for details about the orchestrion. 2) Festive Goods for Sale! Vendors will be available at the following locations to fulfill all your Starlight Celebration needs: Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (H-9) / Windurst Waters (north side, G-10) 3) Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! The moogles are in need of enthusiastic adventurers to help them distribute presents and seasonal greeting cards. Munificent individuals who lend their aid will be rewarded with delightful items and gift tokens. Speak with a festival moogle at one of the locations below to learn the details. '- Bring the gift of starlight to Vana'diel's citizens!' Southern San d'Oria (H-9) / Bastok Mines (I-8) / Windurst Waters (north side, F-9) '- Deliver cards wishing good cheer to adventurers!' Northern San d'Oria (J-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Woods (H-11) 4) Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! To show their appreciation to all adventurers for doing their part to make Vana'diel a better place, the moogles have prepared hordes of presents and scattered them across the locations listed below. The presents have each been sealed within a box...and there's only one way to get them out! Starlight Celebration-themed items and gift tokens await lucky adventurers! West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta 5) Presents in Exchange for Gift Tokens! Present any gift tokens obtained during the Starlight Celebration to a festival moogle posted at one of the locations below, and you will receive seasonal items in exchange. Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods 6) Bring cheer to those in need! The moogles have cleverly hidden seven types of Tenshodo trading cards across the land and challenged the Goblins to find them. But the cunning Goblins, determined to come out on top in the contest, have taken to riding chocobos, and that simply isn't fair, kupo! Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods * These Goblins are on the hunt for patches of "overturned soil," places where the moogles have hidden the cards in the following areas. West Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign What good is a celebreation without friends to celebrate it with? Join a party with your companions and find even more cards for each person you bring alone! 7) The Gift of a Child's Laughter! Throughout the event, smilebringers will be handing out presents to all the children in town from the locations listed below. Make lots of children's dreams come true, and something felicitous might just visit you! Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Windurst Waters (north side) * A dream cap or dream cap +1 must be equipped to give presents to all the good boys and girls. Dream caps may be purchased from the special stores setup for this event. 8) Master the Art of Turning Frowns Upside Down! For the duration of the Starlight Celebration, the participation fee will be waived for the Smilebringer Boot Camp, and adventurers who prove their grit and gaiety will be presented with unique seasonal items. To learn all the details, simply talk to a friendly neighborhood smile sergeant posted at one of the locations below. The training will be available in three difficulty levels-beginner, intermediate, and advanced-with each offering different rewards. Beginner:East Ronfaure / South Gustaberg / East Sarutabaruta Intermediate:La Theine Plateau / Konschtat Highlands / Tahrongi Canyon Advanced:Batallia Downs / Rolanberry Fields / Sauromugue Champaign What is an orchestrion? An orchestrion is an item that lets adventurers change the music in their Mog House. Orchestrions can be built by synthesizing items won in minigames. Music is played using sheet music key items and spinets. Sheet music can be won from Starlight Celebration minigames. Background music may be changed by using the controller located near the entrance. Players invited to your Mog House will also be able to enjoy the music. However, if music that the player has not installed is selected, the regular Mog House music will play. * Selecting a spinet song requires that both an orchestrion and spinet be in your Mog House. * Orchestrions may be created using a synergy recipe.